


A Civil War, Tony?

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [38]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol is always missing the good fight, F/F, Or the bad ones, Post-Civil War, Tony is in trouble, depends on how you see things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol and Maria come home from their honeymoon only to find that the Avengers are no more, and it seems to be all Tony's fault.





	A Civil War, Tony?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100 story to me!! I mean, technically it's not the 100th story, it is on this website but some of the stories that I first posted on Fanfiction.net I never posted on AO3 (because they suck) so here you go, my 100th story on AO3!
> 
> Anyway, now we're getting into the home stretch, so to speak. Some of you might recall that I mentioned how I would try to continue this series until April 26th - which I am going to do - but now seems like a good time as any to mention that I am going to put this series on hiatus. I need a break, maybe you don't need a break but I'm giving you one anyway. So on Friday morning, I will post the last story for now, and then we're going to take a break all the way until May 5th. Why May 5th? Because I'm not going to have the chance to see Endgame until May 4th. Meaning I can't well continue to write what happened after Infinity War if I haven't seen Endgame! Depending on what happens in Endgame I might write a few more stories, can't really tell you how many just yet. At least three? We'll see.
> 
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys tomorrow!

At the break of dawn, Carol was seated on the couch in the living room, considering her options. She'd barely slept, though it would have been impossible to guess. Her leg was nervously twitching, while she seemed very close to imploding. If Maria didn't know any better, she'd say Carol was more focused on keeping her powers in rather than on the situation at hand.

  
They'd returned home the previous evening, just after sunset. The plan had been to spend the night home, then go back to the New York facility the next morning. It was supposed to be a happy night, their last night on honeymoon. Instead, Carol had done the mistake of turning on the television.

  
They'd called Monica after, just to check whether this whole thing wasn't just a hallucination. It wasn't. The Sokovia accords. The airport. Most of her friends imprisoned at the Raft, of all places. Natasha was nowhere to be found. Rhodey at the hospital. It was the only thing Carol could think about for the entire night.

  
When Maria had woken up the next morning, she'd found the bed empty, and Carol seating on the couch, her elbows on her knees, thinking. The TV wasn't playing, there was no music in the background, just the distant sound of grasshoppers waking up.

  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Maria asked as she came to sit beside Carol.

  
Carol sighed longly. Her entire body had been stiff for so long she felt her muscles aching as she moved, to lean into Maria's arms.

  
"I'm not signing those accords. I can't. I can't give over my powers to other peoples, not again."

  
"You don't have to sign them," Maria reassured her as she lightly caressed Carol's bare arm.

  
"If I don't sign, I'm not an Avenger anymore."

  
"You can help people without being an Avenger. You said it yourself before New York, remember? You told me 'There's no need to recruit more people, I'm the only one Fury needs to save the world'."

  
Carol chuckled sourly.

  
"I didn't remember being so arrogant before... I was wrong. I could try to save the world alone, but the truth is that I might not have succeeded without them. Without the Avengers, without Fury, and all the other members of SHIELD..."

  
Carol let out a long, drawn-out breath.

  
"I have to resign from the Avengers. I'll go see Tony as soon as we're back, and I'll tell him what's what."

  
Maria pressed a comforting kiss on Carol's cheek before holding her close. Carol moved her arm to hug Maria back.

  
"Try to keep your calm, okay? I don't want them to send you to the Raft too for killing Iron Man."

  
Carol chuckled lowly.

  
"I'll try not to shake him too much."

* * *

  
  
She parked the Quinjet at the facility, and Maria told her to go see Tony immediately while she took care of having someone clean the paint form the hull of the plane. As soon as Carol walked out of the jet, everyone in front of her parted like the Red Sea. There was a glint in her eyes, something dangerous, that made everyone step out of her way. She could feel the energy trying to flow out of her body, and she tried her hardest to contain it. She stomped through the hallway and straight to Tony's office. By then FRIDAY must have told him she was back. She wasn't surprised when she opened the glass door to his office and found him behind his desk, smiling at her.

  
"Carol! How was the honeymoon?"

  
She didn't answer. She came to stand right in front of him at his desk instead.

  
"There's something I need you to sign, actually..."

  
He placed a heavy looking piece of legislation in front of her, and a pen. The words 'Sokovia Accords' were written in bold letter on the front. She stared at the pen for a few, very long seconds. Finally, she pushed the whole thing aside.

  
"I'm not signing your accords, Tony."

  
His fake smile faltered.

  
"You have to sign if you want to..."

  
"I know exactly what will happen if I don't sign. And I know exactly what these accords costs."

  
He sighed. She crossed her arms.

  
"What, you thought I wasn't going to find out? It's all over the news! How long did you think you were going to get away with it? Hmm? Where's Steve? Where's Wanda? Where's Sam? Do you even know where Natasha is?"

  
"Carol, I can explain. It's a lot more complicated than it seems..."

  
Carol knew she was losing her temper pretty quickly, but she needed to get everything out of her system now.

  
"More complicated? Tony, you tore us apart! You let half of our friends being imprisoned in the Raft! The Raft! How do you think they're being treated there! You... you brought a child into this fight, Tony!"

  
Surprise appeared on his face for a second before it disappeared completely.

  
"What, you think I don't know about the spider kid? How old is he? Sixteen?"

  
Tony didn't answer.

  
"Don't try and pretend like this wasn't part of your grand plan again! UN accords are not drafted in two weeks!"

  
She paused, waiting for him to give her any sort of answer. One of his stupid excuses he was so good at. A snarky comment. An apology. Any sort of reaction would have been preferable to this, to the shame on his face and his silence. This silence which was angering her.

  
"Is that why you paid my goddamn wedding, Tony?! Do it in April, April is a great moment for weddings!"

  
She punched his desk so hard the glass splintered.

  
"You just wanted me out of your goddamn hair while this whole accord thing was going on!"

  
Tony finally tried to apologize:

  
"Carol, I'm sorry but..."

  
"What did you think was going to happen when I got back! This is out of control, Tony! You can't... control everyone around you! You tried and look where that got us!"

  
Finally, Tony had enough. He stood up from his chair, leaning angrily over the desk to look at Carol.

  
"No, we! We were out of control! Maybe you haven't noticed but there are consequences to everything we do! Saving the world is not enough if we kill half of the people we're trying to save!"

  
He huffed angrily, trying to calm himself. He walked away from the desk for a moment.

  
"You're a soldier, Carol, you should know that there are rules, that's how things work."

  
"The only thing I know is that the last time someone tried to control me, it didn't end well for them."

  
Carol started stomping away. Tony called her back angrily:

  
"Where are you going?!"

  
She whirled around, glaring at him. He thought he saw the glint of a spark in her eyes.

  
"I'm going to work! I might not be an Avenger anymore, but I'm still your goddamn test pilot and training officer, and I already signed a damn paper for that."

  
She shut the door behind her, and the glass split in half.

* * *

  
  
Carol didn't go immediately to work. She stomped through the hallways until she reached the Avengers' living room. At first, she feared she wouldn't be able to access it anymore, but since FRIDAY didn't stop her from going in, she walked up the stairs. Her anger dissipated when she looked around the empty living room with sadness. There was a massive hole in the middle of it, going down and down with no seeming end.

  
"Captain Danvers?"

  
She turned around. Only Vision was left, his usual attire replaced by a dark red woolen sweater.

  
"I heard you had returned," he said.

  
"What happened here?" she asked.

  
"Wanda pushed me through the floor," he said simply, with no anger in his voice, simply sadness.

  
She looked back at him.

  
"I'm sorry. If only I had been there..."

  
"There's nothing you could have done to change what happened," he reassured her. "I calculated a 99.8% chance of you siding with Captain Rogers. You would have either been captured at the airport with the rest or ran away after that. Either way, you would have been on the run."

  
She frowned.

  
"What do you mean, on the run?"

  
If Vision could blush, he probably would have.

  
"I must have misspoken. Apologies."

  
He walked back toward the living quarters, disappearing through his bedroom door. Carol watched him go with confusion. Maybe this whole thing had affected him more than she'd assumed. Maybe Wanda had knocked him a bit too hard on the head, or on the heart.

  
She looked at the hole once again before leaving the Avengers' quarters. She still had work to do. She walked around the facility and toward the hangar where her trainees should have been waiting for her. She found the hangar completely empty. Even Maria and the mechanics who usually ran around the place, doing all kinds of last-minute fixes were nowhere to be found. She thought they must have all gone to the break room.

  
Before she could take another step forward, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out. Unknown number. She frowned and picked up:

  
"Hello?"

  
"How was the honeymoon?"

  
That voice. It was definitely Steve's. She looked around, just to make sure she wasn't being listened to. She assumed if Steve had called her it must have been from a secured number, one that could not be traced.

  
"It was nice. Would have been better if I didn't come home to find my team was basically gone."

  
"Sorry about that. It's a long and complicated story."

  
"A story you are not going to tell me about, right?"

  
"I would rather do it face to face if you don't mind."

  
"Where are you right now? I could just fly over."

  
"People are looking for us, Carol."

  
"Tony?"

  
"No. General Ross."

  
She had no idea who that guy was.

  
"So?"

  
"In a week you and Vision are going to receive invitations from the King of Wakanda. He's going to open the country, he wants to meet with the two strongest Avengers."

  
"Wakanda, hm? Sounds like a good place for a family trip."

  
"Be careful, Carol."

  
"You be careful. And take care of others. I'm assuming they're with you."

  
Steve didn't answer. Instead, he just said:

  
"See you in two weeks."

  
"You already told me that."

  
He hung up, and Carol pocketed her phone again. She walked through the hangar and into the break room, where she found the entire air unit of the facility staring at a TV screen.

  
"Carol, you have to see this!" she heard Maria calling her.

  
She moved to the front until she could see the TV clearly. The news anchor was explaining that all of the Avengers locked up in the Raft had disappeared, showing an image of the top of the submarine prison bobbing over the water, the roof torn off. Then it showed the pictures of Clint, and of another man she didn't know, saying that these two had surrendered to the police in exchange for house arrest.

  
Carol smirked. In two weeks.


End file.
